


Of The Past And Awkward Kisses

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Boy Crazy Wonder Girl, F/M, Gen, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-20
Updated: 2009-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim ends up in the past and meets a boy-crazy Wonder Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of The Past And Awkward Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This thing took me over 2 months to figure out, but I finally did it. Tim/Donna for Gwen-Gwen. Happy Overdue Belated Birthday, Gwen!

Time travel wasn't exactly a new concept for Tim. He'd been Robin for years and a Titan for less, but he had never ended up with the original Titans, before there was even a Titans' Tower. They were still in a cave, and that just reminded Tim of his Young Justice days.

It wasn't the same cave Tim had been used to in Young Justice, but caves had enough nooks and crannies that he could easily hide in the shadows until the Titans left. He didn't want to run into Dick or any of his Titans. At this point, Tim was sure Dick would not handle there being another Robin in the future. Tim knew the only reason Dick was so accepting of Tim when he became Robin was partially guilt about how he handled Jason.

Tim wrapped himself in his long, dark cape as he listened to the Titans go about their business. They were cheerful and had terrible nicknames for each other. If Tim were someone else, he would use these old nicknames to tease Dick, but Tim wasn't much for kidding around these days.

Dick called the meeting to an end. Wally ran off, since he had been fidgeting the whole meeting. Garth quietly excused himself, needing to go take a swim. Roy threw an arm around Dick's shoulders and dragged him out of the cave, joking about something with Dick. Donna giggled about boys being boys as she flew out, following Roy and Dick.

Once Tim was sure they were gone, he slipped out of the shadows. There had to be a reason he was here, or at least, a clue of how he got here and how to get back. After searching for a few minutes, Tim was coming up nothing until he heard a noise behind him. He tried to slip into the shadows before he was noticed, but it was no use.

“Hey, how did you get in here without setting off our alarms?” Donna said from behind him.

Tim sighed inwardly before turning around to see Donna with her hands on her hips. “That's a good question, but I don't have an answer for you,” Tim said quietly as he noticed Donna staring at him.

“Oh wow, you're cute,” she said in awe, and Tim tried not to blush. “So what's your name? I'm Wonder Girl.”

“Uhh, I can't tell you,” Tim said carefully, his cape shifting showing the R on his chest.

Donna noticed the R as she moved close to inspect it. “Oh, Robin has an R kinda like that,” she said, poking at it before looking Tim up and down. “Actually, if it had some green, I'd think you were Robin, or Robin crossed with Batman.”

Tim gave up on trying to hide the fact he was Robin. “I'm from the future, so I can't tell you much-”

“That's fine! I can keep a secret, future Robin,” Donna said easily with a smile, “but only if you do something for me first.”

Tim looked at her suspiciously. “What's that?” he asked uncomfortably.

She tapped his lips. “Let me steal a kiss,” she said with a giggle. “I've always wanted to kiss an older guy.”

Tim was about to correct her, but at the moment, Donna was younger than he was. “All right, but you can't say anything to-”

Before Tim could finish his sentence, Donna's arms were around his neck and her lips pressed hard against his. It was messy and awkward, but Tim let her kiss him. He only kissed back because he thought it would be the best course of action, so she wouldn't tell anyone he was here. When she pulled away, she was smiling.

She giggled as she flew into the air. “I'll keep quiet. Nice meeting you, future Robin,” Donna said happily as she left the cave for good this time.

Tim buried his head in hands for a moment until he saw a flash of light in the corner of his eye. He looked up to notice the same portal that he had been shoved into that sent him here. Figuring it was his best chance of getting home, Tim jumped in and hoped for the best. When he opened his eyes, the portal was gone, and he was back in Gotham on a rooftop like nothing happened. Tim shook his head and set off a grapple, deciding to pretend nothing had happened.


End file.
